A Not So Bad Day
by Kamesluv315
Summary: Someone who works that hard to make a terrible day amazing is someone worth keeping around. Kames pairing!


_A/N: I am having an off day so I decided to try and write a one-shot. Disclaimer to Big Time Rush. Rated T for some language. Sorry if this seemed rushed._

* * *

**A Not So Bad Day**

**James' Point of View**

Today has been horrible. I am almost positive that nothing could make this day better.

It all started when I slept through the alarm. In my hurry to leave for work I accidently put on two different shoes. I skipped breakfast as a way to try to make up for lost time, then because of traffic was late for work anyways. Of course, because I arrived late, now I can't take a lunch break.

So to sum it all up, I am pretty pissed off.

My phone started ringing so I answered trying to not sound annoyed. "Hello?"

"Hey babe." I sighed as I heard my boyfriend's cheerful voice.

"Hi Kendall. Look, I really don't have time to talk…"

"Well I was by your building and hoping-" Did he just cut me off? Oh hell no.

"Like I said, I don't have time. I have to go I'll see you at home" I snapped before hanging up. I cursed quietly and ran my hands through my hair. Great, another thing to add to my list. Snapping at Kendall and having to make it up to him.

I stood up and stretched before heading to the bathroom. I didn't care if there was work to be done, I had to pee. People should be allowed to pee if they have to, and I really needed a break. I took the longest path and walked as slow as I possibly could.

As I was washing my hands I glanced in the mirror. I inspected my reflection closely. There was a friggin stain on my shirt! It was small, but still there. How the hell did that get there? I didn't eat anything. I groaned and started back for my office.

Once I arrived I noticed a yellow sticky note neatly on my desk. I picked it up and read it.

_Keep this, it will come in handy. I'm not mad at you; I know you must be having a bad day. I love you ~Kendall _

The m in mad was circled for some reason. I shrugged it off and set it to the side. I was glad that Kendall wasn't mad at me.

* * *

Finally, it was the end of the day. I gathered all of my things and grabbed my bag to put it all inside. There was another yellow sticky note at the bottom. I knew it had to be from Kendall.

_I hope your day got at least a little bit better. I will be at home waiting for you. I love you ~Kendall_

This time the y in day was circled. Ok, there had to be a point to these. I slipped my jacket on and reached inside the pocket for the keys.

Surprise, surprise. There was another sticky note there. How did he have time to do this? Was I really taking that long during my little bathroom adventure? This note read:

_I promise there is a point to these. Hurry home soon, ok? I love you ~Kendall_

Now the question mark was circled. I was really confused over what Kendall was trying to do. I gathered all three notes and put them in my pocket before heading for my car.

I walked past the secretary, Liz. I waved as I passed, but her voice stopped me. "I have something for you, James." I raised my eyebrows as she handed me a sticky note. I am completely intrigued by this whole sticky note thing.

_In case you haven't guessed, there's a surprise for you at the end of the sticky notes. I bet you can't come even close to guessing what it is ;) ~Kendall P.S. I love you_

A was circled in case. Now that I know the purpose of the notes, I can't wait to find more. I thanked Liz and wished her a good night. I hustled to the car, eager to get home and see Kendall and find more notes.

I jogged in the parking lot before reaching my car and unlocking it. I saw another note stuck beneath the windshield wipers and carefully grabbed it before reading it.

_There are only three notes left after this one. You are getting closer. Now you have something to look forward to. I love you ~Kendall_

The e in Kendall was circled. Once I got home I would write all of the circled letters down. I am determined to figure this surprise out. Maybe it would be enough to help erase the crappiness of my day.

I sped home, impatient to see my boyfriend and discover his surprise. I thought of all the things it could possibly be. Will it be dinner at a really nice restaurant? Even better, maybe we will go on a vacation!

I parked and ran up the steps to where I knew Kendall was. I unlocked and opened the door before closing it and setting my keys on the table. I hung my jacket up in the closet and searched the apartment for Kendall.

I found him lounging on the couch watching some weird show on the television. He barely glanced at me but I could see the smirk on his face he was trying to hide.

"So…" I began as I fingered the sticky notes I had collected. There were three more somewhere. "Yes?" Kendall replied as if he didn't know what I was after. I groaned. "Kendaaaaaall!" His smirk widened.

"Yeah babe?" This was not getting me anywhere. Obviously he wasn't going to help me solve the note mystery. I sighed in defeat. "Are you hungry?" The brain works best when fed, as I like to believe.

"Sure. Will you make a box of Mac N Cheese?" I raised my eyebrows at the random choice but shrugged anyways. "Sure. I'll go make it." Mac N Cheese? I put water in a pot and put in on the stove to boil.

I pulled down the box of Mac N Cheese to see a note attached to it. I smiled and read it excitedly.

_You found another one. Thanks for making dinner! I love you very much ~Kendall_

The r on dinner was circled. As soon as we finished eating, I needed to start trying to solve the puzzle. I ended my train of thoughts and focused my attention on making dinner.

As soon as it was done, I divided it into two bowls and carried them to the couch. I handed one to Kendall and he accepted it with a smile. "Thanks Jamie."

I sat beside him and ate my macaroni. Where will the next note be? As soon as we were both finished, Kendall offered to do the dishes because I cooked. I went into the bathroom to wash my hands and noticed the yellow sticky on the mirror right away.

_Not my best hiding spot, I know. You are almost done. Dying of anticipation yet? Love, Kendall_

The m in almost was circled. I exited the bathroom and sat back on the couch with a notebook and pen. I gathered the seven notes from Kendall and wrote each circled thing down.

M y ? a e r m

What the hell is he trying to say? I groaned and set the notebook down beside me.

Kendall flopped down on the couch and threw his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into him and sighed. Even after finding the last note I would have to decode whatever it meant. This suddenly seemed like a lot of work.

"What are you thinking about?" Kendall asked as he pulled me closer into him. I rolled my eyes knowing it would be useless to tell the truth. "I was thinking about how I snapped at you earlier. I'm sorry I took out my frustration on you." I felt him shrug underneath my head.

"It's ok I forgive you. Just remember how cool with it I was in case I snap at you for no reason in the future." I didn't bother pointing out the fact that he had interrupted me, knowing that I hate it when people do that.

I turned my head into his neck and inhaled his scent. I closed my eyes and tried to push today from my mind.

"Jamie?" I hummed in response.

"You should probably go to bed. You had a long day." I groaned. I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move.

"As soon as this show is over, I will come join you." He kissed my forehead before turning back to the TV. I reluctantly stood up and stumbled into the bedroom. As soon as Kendall's show ended, he would become my pillow.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face I lifted the covers and sank into them. The moment my head hit my pillow, I heard a crinkling. I lifted my head and felt a note caught in my hair. I turned the lamp on and read what it said.

_Ta da! Here is the last one. I hope you enjoyed this activity. I bet once you figure this whole thing out, your day will have turned a 180. Good luck unscrambling! Yes, I still love you :) ~Kendall_

The final letter circled was an r. I debated between figuring this out now and waiting until tomorrow. Oh, who am I kidding? Patience has never been something I'm good at.

I remembered the circled items. M y ? r

What did it mean? I am dying to solve this mystery. I worked out different puzzles until finally... "Oh my god!" Was this for real?

"I take it you got the message?" I turned around to see Kendall standing there holding his hands behind his back.

I was utterly speechless. I can't believe what is about to happen.

He got down on one knee revealing a box and a rose and I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I have been waiting to do this for a while, and I figured now would be a good time. What's a better way to cheer you up? Although it isn't super romantic, James Dylan Diamond will you marry me?" The tears continued to fall as I threw myself into his arms and nodded. "Yes, of course." I tried not to sob like a baby as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

As I pulled away, I thought back to his speech. I glanced at our matching attire of sweats and tank tops before grinning like a fool. "I don't care that we aren't at some fancy restaurant all dressed up. The way you asked was perfect. I love you."

I kissed my now fiancée passionately before pulling him to bed with me. As soon as the covers were surrounding us, I attached myself to his side. Before finally drifting off to sleep I whispered to Kendall "Thank you for an unforgettable day."

* * *

_A/N: Well I believe the ending sucked. I don't really know where this idea came from. Review please?_


End file.
